jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Indira
Role-Played by Nima, Indira is an adult Sorna Raptor who has become rather antisocial due to her past history. She has grown to no longer trust any raptor except herself, and has plans for her unhatched children so that they never have to deal with other raptors so that they can never be hurt like she was. Indira is essentially, a very emotional raptor, valueing honor and loyalty greatly. Currently she might be considered unstable by some, but in truth is simply deeply hurt. She has a black splotch across her face and covering both of her eyes, giving her a "masked bandit" appearance. Early Life As a young chick, Indira had a very relaxing life. Her parents cared for her, and despite the fact that her pack was rather small (only about 15 members), they were well-protected. When she reached one year of age, an enemy pack infiltrated her pack's territory and killed her parents, and the strong, well-muscled males of the pack. The remaining raptors were left alive to be used however the enemy pack saw fit to use them. Indira was scheduled to be killed, but she escaped her captors and for the following few months, trailed her natal pack. She met regularly with her weaker sister, Tina, and tried to convice her to help upstart a rebellion. However Tina was too fearful and meek to do anything of the sort. This was the beginning of the distrust that Indira began to feel towards others of her kind, particularly anyone close to her. One day when she went to find her pack again, she came across the remainder of her family and friends dead. A few hours before she had seen her first Nublar raptor and attributed their death to the Nublar possibly carrying some sort of disease that killed her pack and possibly the invasive pack for there was no trace of them left. Since then she has hated Nublars, though with the recent allignment of the Aviary pack and the Nublar raptor pack, her thoughts have begun to change and she has suspected something else might have been the cause of her family's death (unbeknownst to her, it was The 13 Deaths would were responsible for her entire pack's death, and Venus was somehow involved) A New Beginning After living for years alone, Indira finally came across Stalker's pack, who accepted her graciously, despite her attack on the alpha, Stalker, after thinking that he had mocked her. After her acceptance into this pack, she began to rekindle the memory of living with other raptors and actually enjoying it, for that feeling had long since been dead. When Stalker's chicks were stolen, she came with the rescue party, though had no direct involvement, as she actually came along without being asked to. The time she spent with the chicks forced Indira to almost wish she had chicks, liking the idea of having her own family. However it wouldn't be until much later that she would actually make that dream a reality. It was during the time when the chick raid happened that Indira realized her aunt and sister, Pamela and Tina, were helping Specter's pack. After all those years she thought they were dead, and then they turn up fighting against Indira. At this point she grew to hate both of them with a vengeance, and vowed to personally kill both traitors. During her life in Stalker's pack, she went hunting one day and was found by Saturn and Venus. Prior to her hunting trip, she had caught the scent of Venus from the Deep Channel and had the urge to go after the scent. Her plan had been to go after him anyways, however he had come to her. The trio tusseled for a few moments until Saturn pinned Indira to the ground and threatened her with his sickle-claw. But he was stopped by Venus who told him to let her up. Indira hadn't known it at the time, but Venus was smitten with love for her. Saturn then warned her that she had better be willing to help him within 3 days time, or else he would hurt some of Stalker's pack. Or he'd also kill the mole, Jade. She said nothing and did not agree to his terms. Stalker however found out that she was meeting with the two males, and confronted her about it. She left out most of the information, and stated that she had been attacked by two raptors from Specter's pack wanting information about the mole. Indira had been sure that she'd be kicked out, though Stalker seemed satisfied and did not press the issue. Indira took part in the final battle with Specter's pack, and near the end chased after her kin. Tina and Pamela split up, and Indira followed after Tina's scent. However Pamela had laid in wait and was about to ambush Indira just before Venus showed up and attacked Pamela. Confused as to why Venus was doing such a thing, Indira turned away and continued her chase after Tina. She finally caught up with her sister, and then brutally killed her. Meanwhile Venus fought with Pamela for a short duration before Indira's aunt was able to escape. After the battle, Stalker's pack joined up with Hunter's pack. The pack then moved from the Deep Channel to the Aviary, far away from all the bloodshed that had taken place. Indira also began to notice Venus, but did not allow her feelings for him to grow until later, blossoming during the 1 year time skip. Isolation Indira eventually laid a nest of eggs, sired by Venus, shortly after the time jump. But it wasn't long afterward that Venus betrayed her for his brother. This final event was enough to push Indira over the edge. No longer could she trust anyone. Venus had been the only raptor she grew to fully trust, and now he betrayed her. Never again would she be treated like that. No longer would she trust any other except herself. This straw that broke the camel's back was the final time Indira would put herself in a position where she could get hurt. After Venus's death and the theft of all her chicks (save for Aquarica and Corona), she began to focus all of her energy and time into her two remaining chicks. But through all of her struggles, she would never once again be the same raptor that she'd always been before. Category:Characters